1. Field
A mobile terminal having a transparent case is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Terminals can be classified into two types including a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types including a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal.
Over time, these terminals have become multifunctional, such that they have the ability to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like. These terminals are often referred to as multimedia players.
In order to implement the complex function of a multimedia player, various improvements have been made in the aspects of hardware and software implementation. As an example, a user interface environment is provided for the user to easily or conveniently retrieve or select a function.
Furthermore, because a mobile terminal may be considered a personal belonging which may express one's own personality, various forms of design may be provided. The designs may include aesthetic designs as well as structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal.
A transparent case and a display (especially, a transparent display) output thereon, as disclosed and embodied herein below, provides such structural changes and improvements.